


Extended Family

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Relationship rough patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: It’s part of my LLL verse and it’s late summer 2014. Sebastian and Y/N have 8 months old Isabella, but they aren’t currently living together as their relationship hit a rough patch.





	Extended Family

Sebastian was spending a lot of time in the gym recently. Not because he was on a tight schedule to get ready for the third Captain America movie just yet, more because it helped him get out of his head.

Ever since he had moved out of the apartment he had basically lived in his suitcase. His mom and friends had expressed concern for him as he spent the occasional night on their couches before heading back to a hotel. He didn’t have a stable base and they thought he needed that. It wasn’t untrue. Sebastian was starting to feel like a drifter in his own hometown, but the issue was he didn’t want to create a new home. He wanted Y/N and Isabella. He wanted to resolve things with Y/N and move back home. The only thing was he was scared to push her. She had said she needed space when he moved out and he was determined to give her that. Even if it meant his heart was breaking a little more each day he wasn’t spending with the woman he loved and his daughter.

So to get out of his head and focus on something other than his shortcomings he was spending time at the gym. He was just finishing up for the day when Don’s voice sounded through the room calling out his name.

“Hi, Seb. There’s a woman here to see you.”

Sebastian frowned as he put down the weights, heading towards the front. A smile broke on his face when he saw the young woman standing in the front area scrunching her nose as she saw him.

“Well, you look gross,” Rach spoke with a glimmer in her eyes. Rachel Lee was Y/N’s best friend and bandmate. Sebastian hadn’t seen her for a long time, but something about her presence put him at ease. Rachel was loving and easy to get on with. She had quickly become like the little sister he never had. Sebastian hadn’t realized how much he had missed her too until she was standing right in front of him, pushing him away when he tried to give her a hug.

“Ew no! Are you crazy?” she complained with a smile as Sebastian laughed at her, giving her cheek a kiss instead.

“You smell like a gym sock,” she complained, pulling a face at him, making Sebastian chuckle.

“Well, it’s good to see you too, Rach,” he spoke, before looking more solemn. “Y/N is not here.”

“I know,” Rach answered with a sigh.

Of course, she knew. There wasn’t much the two women didn’t share. Sebastian knew that, so he just nodded, lowering his head slightly preparing himself for what was coming. There was no doubt in his mind where Rachel’s allegiance lied and he only saw one reason for her visit. He had fucked up. He had told Rachel once that he would never hurt Y/N. He had never meant to but somehow he had anyway. He still wasn’t sure what had gone wrong between them, but he didn’t blame Y/N. He deserved whatever Rach was about to say to him.

“Seb. Can we talk? Is there an office here or something?” Rach asked. Sebastian looked up at her. He was surprised to see she seemed more anxious that she seemed angry.

“Yeah… Yes,” Sebastian nodded, quickly yelling back at Don if it was okay to borrow his office for a while. After the shouted back a confirmation, Sebastian held out his hand showing Rachel the way down a hallway before opening a door for her. Not as soon did the door close before Sebastian turned around to face her. Whatever this was he didn’t want to drag it out. He already felt his heart pumping faster as he fought to keep his body under control and not spin into a full-blown panic attack.

“What’s up?”

“Seb, I consider you family,” Rachel took a step towards him and her face softened a little when the confusion must have shown on his face. “You know that right?”

“I… I consider you family too. I just… With the way things are…” Sebastian babbled and he felt the tears press against his eyes as he spoke. Thinking about where he stood with Y/N was painful. They weren’t hostile towards each other at all. They seemed slightly less tense that they had a week ago, but things were still off between them. It was like they didn’t know how to be around each other and it had never been like that before. Not even before they were dating and Sebastian had walked around with feelings for her for months before admitting to them. He had never felt out of place with her before. He did now and he hated the feeling.

“They miss you. Y/N doesn’t know how to say that right now but she misses you like crazy. And that little girl needs her father,” Rachel continued and the tears started to fall down Sebastian’s cheeks. He didn’t try to hide them. He had no reason too.

“I miss them too. So much,” Sebastian choked out and Rachel reached out to take his hand.

“I know that. You two need each other. You’re good for each other. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t believe that,” Rachel said softly and Sebastian looked down.

He was so overwhelmed with emotions he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to think or to say.

“What do I do? I want them back,” Sebastian muttered and Rachel squeezed his hand.

“I think it’s gonna take a bit of time. And I think you and Y/N are going to need to talk to someone, but right now you could go to her,” Rachel smiled when Sebastian looked back into her eyes with a surprised look on his face.

“I think Isa might be teething. Either way, she is grumpy as hell and she has a slight fever. Nothing serious,” Rachel quickly added when she saw the worried look in Sebastian’s eyes. “But Y/N is tired. Damn stubborn too so she won’t call you but she needs you there. They both do.”

“I can’t just go over there,” Sebastian stuttered, wanting nothing more than to run out the door and back home right that instance. “She said she needed a break.”

“She doesn’t know what she needs right now,” Rachel sounded a little sharper. “Y/N needed the fighting to stop and she had no idea how else to make that happen than to ask you to move out. She never stopped loving you and I very much doubt she ever will.”

Sebastian choked up and without warning he took a step forward, wrapping his arms around Rachel in a tight embrace. He didn’t think about how long or hard he was holding her for. He just took comfort in having her close. If Rachel was here asking him to go home he had to believe there was still hope. She was Y/N’s oldest friend and no one would know Y/N’s heart better Rachel.

“Can’t breathe,” Rachel hissed and Sebastian instantly let her go, looking down sheepishly.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“And now I stink, too. Thanks, Seb,” Rachel scolded, with a playful glimmer in her eye, making him chuckle.

“Now go see them,” Rachel pushed him backward out of the door and Sebastian quickly pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I will. Thanks, Rach,” he grinned before twirling around and basically running down the hallway, smiling a little to himself as he heard Rachel yell after him.

“Shower first!”


End file.
